The integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced exponential growth. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs, where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. In the course of IC evolution, functional density (i.e., the number of interconnected devices per chip area) has generally increased while geometry size (i.e., the smallest component (or line) that can be created using a fabrication process) has decreased. This scaling down process generally provides benefits by increasing production efficiency and lowering associated costs.
Such scaling down has also increased the complexity of processing and manufacturing ICs and, for these advances to be realized, similar developments in IC processing and manufacturing are needed. For example, as IC technologies expand into sub-20 nm technology nodes, cobalt-based interconnect structures have been implemented to improve performance. Cobalt-based interconnect structures exhibit better sheet resistance and/or electromigration (EM) performance compared to traditional copper-based interconnect structures. Although existing cobalt-based interconnect structures have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.